jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Essence gems
"Essence gems are used by healers and upstart sorcerers and are common enough to be wasted on ornamentation. But with this amulet you can tap into their true potential." :–Master Li Essence gems are small stones which carry a certain amount of magical power. Once players have progressed far enough through Chapter 1, they will gain the ability to use essence gems to achieve certain effects, such as boosting character stats. (Incomplete) {Spoiler} When you are in the Spirit Cave, Master Li notes that the Player character's people, were "adept at using Essence Gems", and that their full power can be brought out by the Dragon Amulet. {End of Spoiler} Ability score gems Basic gems The simplest ability score gems are the generic Warrior, Monk, and Scholar gems, which provide simple enhancements to the player's Body, Spirit, and Mind scores, respectively. They come in several levels of effectiveness — Flawed, Inferior, ordinary, Superior, and Ultimate (the latter being available only in the PC version of the game). There is also a Flawless level of Scholar gem, sitting between Superior and Ultimate, but there do not seem to be corresponding gems for the other two abilities. Gems enhancing one ability at the expense of others These gems give the player a large boost to one of their ability scores, but this comes at the expense of the other two abilities. Gems enhancing all three abilities These gems give players an increase in all three ability scores at once, and at the highest level, also grant a five percent chance when the player is hit of either draining an enemy's health (Demon Skin) or generating a shockwave (Celestial Aura). Gems of Forethought and Fate These gems allow players to trade off between ability scores and the chance of receiving power-ups, boosting one at the expense of the other. Body corresponds with health power-ups, Spirit corresponds with chi power-ups, and Mind corresponds with focus power-ups. The three Gems of Forethought grant ability score increases in exchange for fewer power-ups, while the six Gems of Fate (three ordinary and three Greater) do the reverse. Other ability score gems There are other gems which affect ability scores in various ways but which are not part of any of the systematic groups of gems above. Conversation skill gems These gems affect the player character's Charm, Intuition, and Intimidation skill values. Basic gems The nine basic gems simply increase one of the three skills and have no other effect. They come in three levels of effectiveness — Inferior, ordinary, and Superior. Gems enhancing one skill at the expense of others Gems enhancing all three skills Gems which also affect ability scores Trap gems These gems affect the player's encounters with traps in some way. Some of them also provide a small boost to one of the player's ability scores. Combat reward gems These gems affect the amount of experience points or silver that players are rewarded with for doing certain things. Other gems Category:Essence gems